DoodleBob
DoodleBob is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants media franchise, appearing in the episode, Frankendoodle, and in the video games, Nicktoons Unite and Spongebob: Drawn To Life. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doodlebob vs Bendy (Completed) * Doppelgänger vs. DoodleBob * DoodleBob VS Mecha-Naruto (Abandoned) * Snap vs Doodlebob * Doodlebob VS Wild Woody (Completed) Battles Royale * Pen, Pencil & Chalk Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Eddie Brock * Fern the Human * Maxwell * Metal Sonic * Mr. Game & Watch * Rohan Kishibe * Shadow Mario * Wario * Vezon (Bionicle) History Events of Frankendoodle One day, an artist was sitting on a boat, hoping to sketch at sea. Accidentally, the artist dropped his pencil overboard, and it sank down to Bikini Bottom. When SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star found it, Spongebob began drawing with it. And when SpongeBob’s first drawing came to life, they realized that it was a magic pencil. When SpongeBob drew a self-portrait, that drawing came to life and became DoodleBob. SpongeBob wanted to use DoodleBob to play a prank on Squidward Tentacles, but instead DoodleBob beat Squidward up. DoodleBob stole the magic pencil, and then ran off to start an independent life. When SpongeBob and Patrick went to DoodleBob’s new house (a poorly drawn pineapple, of course), DoodleBob attacked them. SpongeBob succeeded in getting the pencil back, and erased DoodleBob, but it turned out that he missed one of DoodleBob’s arms. The disembodied arm crawled to SpongeBob’s house, stole the pencil, and redrew DoodleBob. The two fought for possession of the pencil, and eventually SpongeBob realized that DoodleBob could be captured on paper. He took a book, and slammed it on DoodleBob, reducing him to a picture on a page. After that, SpongeBob sent the pencil back to the surface so it could not cause any more trouble in the underwater world. Events of Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition When another artist drops two pencils into the sea, one lands on Patrick Star’s head. Patrick remembers that drawn items can come to life, but he does not forgets what it was that he should never draw, and he draws DoodleBob, bringing him back to life. DoodleBob steals Patrick’s pencil and runs off. Spongebob finds the second pencil, and draws a hero to fight DoodleBob, who he names DoodlePants. But, DoodleBob has drawn an army of soldiers to serve him, the Doodle Dude Army, who arrive and kidnap SpongeBob. After rescuing SpongeBob, DoodlePants, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward all work to find DoodleBob. Eventually, the four find a replica of Bikini Bottom, drawn by DoodleBob, and realize that he only wanted to have friends. They draw a smiling face on DoodleBob, and all become friends. Death Battle Info Appearance Doodlebob looks like a primitive pencil drawing of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the color of the grayish sand of Bikini Bottom, with black lines. He has the same height and width as SpongeBob, but has no depth This means that as he turns, he appears to get thinner and thinner. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants